samuraihighschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukiko Sakakido
The elder twin sister. Posing as her younger brother, Kou. She is super strong- able to make a punching score of 5000, where normal people have about 200. She's also able to stop a attack from a giant bear, easily 5 or 6 meters in height, with only one hand, and throwing the massive beast severel meters away, with ease. Tsukiko was the catalyst for the Sakakido twins to join the academy, feuled by her dream of wanting to be the next Supreme commander and the fact that the academy is most likely to turn out this indiviudal. They ended up gender swapped for this same reason- males are the only ones in the running for the position. Tsukiko passed Kou's male entrance exam with flying colors, as Kou did with her's, and they were enrolled in the school as each other with the stipulation that if any of the students was found to be accepted on false pretenses they'd be sentenced to hard labor on the fringes of the solar system adding to the neccessity of them keeping it a secret. Tsukiko and Kou get along extrememly well, able to keep their identites secret. Tsukiko, the older, stronger and bigger of the two looks out for her brother to the best of her abilities. As the story progresses though, Kou ends up following his father's instrictions and defending his sister from anything that comes up more and more. The Sakakido twins end up in the same class, and also with Kamiyama Tomoza, Tsukiko's rival-at-first-sight and roomate. Kamiyama, a high class samurai son looks down on Tsukiko (as Kou) often referring to her as Low Class Samurai, and by extention Kou (as Tsukiko) as Low Class Samurai's sister. He also creates problems and annoyances for her in their shared room, as well as anywhere else he finds them. On some rare occasions, though, he shows kindness to Tsukiko as he knows she really is improving his life, mostly in ways the average person is already privvy to, such as showing kindess, dressing himself, waking him up in the morning and other mundane issues. Through the situations they are put together in, it seems likely Kamiyama could become one of her romantic interests, outside of her senpai, Sakurada, who is romantically invested in Kamiyama's older sister, Mariri. Appearance She has long, blonde, hair which stops at her hips. She ties it up in a bun when dressed as a guy and also has bright red eyes. Her height is currently 178 cm and her weight is 49 kg. She has a very large cup size, a F-cup, and she is abnormally strong, even though you can't see any signs of muscle on her. She has bangs that don't block her eyes, pretty thin eyebrows, and nice small lips. She never wears makeup, or anything like that, and she has a boy-ish appearance maybe because of her strength and attitude. But some of it is probably because, she wears more of a boy-ish outfit. When she is dressed as a guy, she has a cloth on her breast to hide her huge chest. She wears a guy's uniform and I will be putting all these pictures in the picture box, so no need for me to get into detail about her outfits. Tsukiko.jpg TsukikoKou.jpg|Tsukiko as Kou Category:Characters